Harry, Hogwarts, and Halla
by Wolf Melody
Summary: After the costly victory on Eelong, Bobby sets out to a new territory. Little does he know that his adventures on Gwahatyra will be the strangest yet. Meanwhile, Harry potter enters his fifth year. What happens when their destinies cross paths?
1. Saint Daine's Dementors

Author's note: Hey there, this is my first time writing a fanfic. I don't claim to own any of the characters; this is my personal fantasy of what happens when two of my favorite series clashes. I'm just going to have fun with it, and I hope you like it!

Harry, Hogwarts, and Halla

Chapter 1: St. Daine's Dementors

A lone raven circled in the bronze twilight night on Privet Drive, Little Winging, in the lonely suburbs of a city in England. It flew, unnoticed by all but a dark-haired adolescent with round glasses perched on his nose. He rubbed the lightning-bolt scar on his forehead when he spotted it, weaving between the telephone wires.

Harry Potter was lying back in the shrubs under the window. Getting dirty was not something he worried about; his oversized hand-me-downs from his pugnacious cousin and shabby sneakers lent little to the goodwill of the neighbors. He knew they thought him shabby and uncouth, and little did he care.

He was too busy to worry about such trivial matters anyway. The most evil wizard in the world had risen again, and he had already tried to kill Harry three times in the past four years alone, and for some reason he had a stinking suspicion that Voldermort wouldn't throw tradition this year.

Harry had a problem, though: he had been totally isolated the entire summer. He had gotten zero news about what Lord Voldy-pants was up to, and barely a "how are you" from his friends Ron and Hermione. So Harry was reduced to hiding in the shrubbery to catch the news, because his estranged aunt and uncle wanted him out of their sight for as long as possible.

Not that the muggle (non-magical) news had much of worth on. Disasters, disappearances, and murders were what he was looking for. Those could, at least, have been caused by Voldermort's crazed followers, the Death Eaters.

Suddenly a booming crack filled the air, and, without thinking, Harry whipped his wand from his back pocket and sprang up. Before he could try to locate the source, his skull felt like it was being split in two, and he nearly fell over. It seemed he had forgotten he was under the windowsill, and had hit his head on the wood. Worse yet, the windowsill belonged to the house of none other than his reluctant foster family, the Dursleys.

More pain ripped at his scalp as his uncle Vernon dragged Harry through the window by his hair. "_Boy! What do you think you're doing? Brandishing that thing! Put it away now, before someone sees." _ Terror and rage filled the maroon face of his uncle. Vernon's mustachioed maw was spewing saliva and cookie crumbs as he stuck his face inches from his nephew's, so as to better scream at him.

Harry had heard it all before, and, quite frankly, did not want to hear the speech again. The Dursleys detested all things magical and supernatural, and Harry had used this knowledge from time to time to his aid.

They struggled for a minute or so; outside the gigantic raven cawed again, and alighted on the fence. It seemed to fix its gaze on the Harry, and he felt a stab of pain in his scar. At that particular moment Uncle Vernon released Harry, as if he could no longer defile himself by touching his nephew.

Harry braced himself, and daydreamed the entire way through his uncle's shouting. When he had done, Harry looked at the man's puce face and turned to leave. He walked out the door and ran down the street.

Harry slowed and sat on the park swings. He saw his cousin Dudley and his gang a ways away, picking on some kid. Harry wanted to go and invite a fight, to egg them on so they could really get their asses kicked. Then warning bells went off in his head, and his fantasy dissipated as he remembered his godfather's warning. "Don't be rash" Sirius's voice echoed in his head.

So Harry sat back and watched as each of Dudley's gang members left Magnolia Lane with the same call: "See ya' big D!" When they were gone, Harry wandered over to his cousin. He wasn't quite sure why, it was an impulse; a whim, some might say.

Nothing strange or out of place happened for a majority of their journey. Dudley (now wider than he was tall) threatened Harry, Harry threatened him back. Then Dudley crossed the line. "Dad, Mum, help me! Help me! Save me! He's gonna' kill me mum!" he mimicked in a warbling falsetto. "Dad! Mum! He's killed Cedric! Why! Help me!' Who's Cedric, your boyfriend?" Dudley cackled as he revealed the content of Harry's recurring nightmare.

Harry was shaken. He had revisited the graveyard where Cedric was killed most nights, but he didn't know he talked in his sleep! And Dudley heard? Suddenly he was filled with a terrible rage. What did he know about that? He couldn't possibly know what Harry had been through!

He pinned his wand to his cousin's meaty forehead. Suddenly, the bravado was gone. "You take that back now, Dudley and never speak of it again! Forget it! Do you understand me?" he growled at the sniveling mass of pink flesh in front of him.

"Caw! "Caw!" The raven had followed. Harry suddenly noticed a massive black bird perched above him. The air took on a chill, and his blood ran cold. Dudley collapsed in a cold faint. The sound of a rattling breath being drawn filled the air. Dementors were in Little Winging.

"Dudley, cover your mouth. Don't open it again." Harry commanded his reviving cousin. Harry dredged his happiest memory to the forefront of his mind, and concentrated with all his might on that thought. Once, twice, the patronuses failed. The third time, a shining silver stag erupted from his wand. The one of the dementors had already made their way to Dudley, and was lowering its hood. Harry's patronus charged the creature, and drove it through where the monster's heart would have been. It turned and chased away the second dementor with it.

Harry hefted his gargantuan cousin up to his feet. Dudley was shaken, his eyes staring wildly in front of him. Suddenly, their neighbor Mrs. Figg trotted into view. Gray hair fighting to escape the hairnet that bound it, carpet slippers flopping, and shopping bag clanking, she rushed toward the two boys.

Harry made to put his wand out of sight, but before he could, she said "don't put it away, idiot boy! What if they come back? I swear I will kill Mundungus Fletcher!"

Confused, Harry followed the raving old woman back to the Dursley's. On the way, he learned that Mrs. Figg was a squib. She was working for Dumbledore. He was having Harry watched for protection by the crazy cat lady and other wizards. That explained the loud crack earlier; Mundungus had apparated.

Along the way, Mundungus himself showed up. "FLETCHER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Mrs. Figg screamed. Harry became increasingly worried about the well-being of the old woman, whose face was turning several unnatural shades as Fletcher's story progressed. "You were out dealing stolen cauldrons on duty! Dumbledore will hear of this!" She screeched.

"So, I'm being followed?" Harry asked, to validate the nagging thought in his head. The old woman nodded her head and looked at him like he was an imbecile. "You think Dumbledore would let you alone and open for attack all summer? Good lord, boy, they told me you were intelligent…"

She left him at the Dursley's doorstep. Of course she was leaving him to deal with them himself… When they got inside, Dudley staggered to a kitchen chair and vomited. Petunia screamed, and the two elder Dursley's rushed to question their son.

"Who did this to you?" Vernon asked. Dudley pointed in Harry's direction and croaked "Him." _Perfect time for him to hind his voice_, Harry thought sardonically. Of course Vernon used his trademark bellow-at-Harry-while-acting-a-chameleon technique to interrogate and persecute Harry.

As Harry vehemently denied having caused his cousin's condition, an owl soared in through the window. Sure enough, Vernon howled about not having owls in his house, and Harry opened the letter. It was an expulsion notice from the Ministry of Magic's Improper Use of Magic Office.

Harry couldn't believe what he was reading. He was to be summoned to a hearing at 9 A.M. on August 12th, and ministry of magic officials would be arriving to destroy his wand. He would have to run; there was no way he could let that happen.

As he turned to leave the kitchen, another owl appeared. It was from Mr. Weasly:

"_Harry-_

_Dumbledore's just arrived_ _at the Ministry and he's trying to sort it all out. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE. DO NOT DO ANY MORE MAGIC. DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND. _

_Arthur Weasly"_

As Harry was thinking this through, Vernon was still questioning him. "What were those letters about?" Harry replied coolly, "The first was from the Ministry of Magic, expelling me. The second was from my friend Ron's dad who works at the ministry."

His uncle got a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Why are they expelling you?"

"For using my magic."

"So you did do something to Dudley!"

"No, that was the dementors. I used magic to get rid of them."

"What are dementy-whatsits? You're lying!"

It was Aunt Petunia who answered. "They guard the wizard prison Azkaban" Harry stared, and asked "How did you know?" Aunt Petunia looked horrified, and whispered "I heard _them_ talking about it one day. He told her."

"What do they do?" Vernon asked. Harry answered simply. "They suck out your soul, but they didn't get the chance to kiss Dudley, so he should be just fine when he comes out of shock." Vernon just looked at him, and then seemed to decide to believe it. Then another owl came.

"ENOUGH EFFING OWLS!!!" He raged "I HATE those DAMN BIRDS!!" Harry was already opening the Ministry notice. He could keep his wand until his fate was decided at the disciplinary hearing on the 12th. That was good news… it meant he wasn't expelled.

Just as Uncle Vernon was reaching the peak of his tirade about the owls, yet another one flew in and perched on the couch. He was practically foaming at the mouth by that point. "WILL….NOT….BE….TOLERATED!" he gurgled furiously. If Harry wasn't preoccupied with the situation at hand, watching his uncle would have struck him as humorous. The last owl was from Sirius. Mr. Weasly had informed "them" (whoever _them_ was…) about what had happened. Also, whatever he did, he was not to leave the house again. How infuriating.

Uncle Vernon was sadistic. "You! You're on the run from the law! That's why these things are happening! ADMIT IT!" He bellowed, half on the floor and pointing at Harry with an accusing finger.

"That's not how it is" Harry tried to explain. "Of course I'm not a criminal. _He_ must have sent them…" said Harry, almost more to himself than his salivating uncle. Vernon looked at him witheringly and said "Who?"

"Lord Voldermort"

"He… he's the one who…"

"Murdered my parents. Yup."

"Isn't he dead?"

"No. He's back." Said Harry weightily. Petunia stood stock-still with horror. "Back?" she whispered fearfully. At that moment, Harry realized she understood. Well, she understood the danger, at least…

"Yes, he's back. I saw him when he returned, a month ago." Harry said, speaking to her. Uncle Vernon and she digested the news in silence. Then Uncle Vernon stated "Go. Get out of the house now. OUT! OUT! Go now! I've had it with your lot!"

Just then another owl flew in and straight at Petunia and dropped a red envelope on her head. Petunia snatched it before anyone else could touch it. Harry knew that whatever was inside, they would all soon hear. It was a Howler.

"Better to open it," He said. "It's a howler." Then the envelope burst into flame. "REMEMBER MY LAST, PETUNIA" roared a deep voice. Harry wondered who would send his aunt a howler. Just then she turned to Vernon and said firmly "The boy stays."

Harry's uncle tried to question her, but she was adamant. Reluctantly, he agreed. She turned to Harry, back to her normal sour self. "Go up to bed." With that statement, it seemed all subjects concerning magic were once again closed.

Meanwhile, outside in the black of night, a single raven alighted on the chimney. It cawed once, and then melted into a smoky distortion of matter as it changed shape. Where the Raven had been stood an imposing individual.

He was closing in on seven feet tall, wearing a well-made black suit. His ice blue eyes were cold and cruel. His hairless head was covered in blood red, vein-like scars that spread across his skull, like spidery bolts of lightning all over his head. His pale, calculating features shone in the moonlight.

St. Daine chuckled, and a small smile played on his thin-lipped mouth. His eyes pierced the night and the air grew colder as his deep voice disturbed the silence. "What a pleasant turn of events. I do believe the pieces of my plan are falling into place. Bobby does have his work cut out for him with this one…" With that, the demon transfigured again, and with a piercing shriek soared away into the night.


	2. Gwahatyra

Author's note: I do not claim to own anything but the story I wrote. I have used some of the actual dialogue from the Harry Potter book Order of the Phoenix, so I can stay true to the book and for detail purposes.

As for this fanfic, it is a crossover between Pendragon and Harry Potter. Enjoy! 

Harry, Hogwarts, and Halla

Chapter 2: Gwahatyra

Mark, Courtney, as much as it helped for you guys to bring Spader to Eelong to help save the Klees and the Gar from the Cloral poison, mixing the territories is wrong. It is exactly what Saint Daine does all the time, and it is what puts each territory he strikes on the verge of collapse.

Not only that, but you guys used the flumes. Only travelers can use the flumes. End of story. It really makes me nervous that you were able to use them, and it makes me wonder what that all means. You know, about the fight against Saint Daine, and the fight for Halla.

The rules are changing, and I don't like it. It goes against everything Uncle Press said about traveling… That Saint Daine would mess with that really is disturbing. But I guess when you're the bad guy, it pays to bend the rules a little.

As much as I hate to say it, we messed up. Because of us breaking the rules, Kasha is dead and Gunny and Spader are trapped on Eelong. I think this marks the differences between Saint Daine and the rest of the travelers; the difference between right and wrong. We have to play by the rules, and he doesn't.

Now, to really get into things, when Saint Daine activated the flume, he shouted out "Gwahatyra!" and disappeared, like he normally does after a battle for a territory. So, of course, I followed.

I am glad to tell you that here on Gwahatyra, I can wear boxers. I am also glad to tell you that it is exactly like Second Earth. Yeah. I'm sitting in a study in a castle on the English countryside.

You will never believe what I'm going to write down about my time spent here on Gwahatyra. I swear, this is my weirdest adventure as a traveler yet. On Gwahatyra, magic is real.

I'm not joking. I have been in the company of wizards and witches and werewolves the entire time I've been here. I'm not cracking up either, so you can rule that explanation out, Mark.

Gwahatyra is basically parallel to Second Earth, except there's an underground society of supernatural creatures and magically gifted individuals. When I arrived from the flume, as the dancing lights and music faded away, I realized I was standing in a toilet.

The flume was in a freaking bathroom. Complete with clothes. Weird clothes too. They looked like a school uniform, with a black robe thing to go over it. The robe is what threw me; I was in a modern bathroom – scratch that – toilet, and I was utterly confused and wearing a bathrobe over a crested sweater vest, nice pants, and a good shirt and tie.

Not exactly American Eagle, eh? So anyway, when I opened the stall door, there was a tall man waiting for me. No, it wasn't Saint Daine. Quite the opposite in fact… It was an old, silver-haired, bespectacled man who had a beard that reached his knees. He had a pointy hat and long robe with stars all over it, and pointed-toed boots.

"Oh, hello Bobby. I see you have arrived without much trouble. Lemon drop?" He said to me. He had an accent that would have been kinda cool, if it hadn't been for his bizarre appearances. Then again, I just came from a territory where talking wild felines were the dominant intelligent species. Who was I to judge?

"Oh please excuse my manners, or lack thereof. Brilliant minds tend to wander." The old man said apologetically. He sure seemed to be on a high horse, for someone walking around in a pointy hat and a star-spangled robe. The old man continued, adjusting his half-moon spectacles as he said "I am the traveler from Gwahatyra. Or, at least I will be for a little while longer. My name is Albus Dumbledore."

I sorta just stood there with my mouth hanging open. I was going to ask him what kind of territory this was, and if it was even in danger, considering his supposed lack of concern and his light tone, when the quigs showed up.

I heard a menacing clicking noise to my right, and standing before me was…

nothing. At least it seemed that way at first. The old dude Dumblydorf or whatever his name was chuckled and said "Oh, it seems the quigs have arrived. This should be fun."

"Uh, where exactly are they?" I asked skeptically. "Or are they invisible?" Dummo-whatever smiled, and pointed at the ground. I squinted, and finally spotted them. On the floor were two yellow cockroaches. I'm not kidding you; the quigs on Gwahatyra were yellow cockroaches.

I took a step forward, so as to squish them. I immediately regretted that move when a stream of fire whooshed past my head. Oh. They were fire-breathing cockroaches. My bad. I jumped back as yet another blaze narrowly missed me, and yelped as it singed my hair. I'm sorry to admit it, but I yelped.

Then the old Mr. Whosits, who had been calmly leaning against the sinks up until now, seemed to decide it wasn't so fun watching me fry. He stood up straight, and he pulled out a stick. Was he going to try to stab them?

I watched, smoking, as he flicked the stick in the air, and the two cockroaches turned to ash. I didn't know what he did, but whatever it was, I wanted to learn. I stood up and asked the obvious question. "What the hell is going on?"

He turned to face me, and I immediately felt like a little kid who got caught stealing a cookie. It's not that he looked mean, but he had this piercing stare. Not like Saint Daine, of course, but it made me squirm. Not to sound corny, but it was like he was looking into my soul with those twinkling blue eyes.

Finally, he spoke. "Let me tell you about Gwahatyra. Gwahatyra is just like second Earth, in each and every way. Except for one detail: magic exists." He said quietly. Whoa. Backtrack. Magic? Was this all some weird joke? I was seriously hoping that any minute, this guy would laugh and shout "Psych!"

The look on his face told me he was dead serious. I guess that would explain what happened to the creepy crawly quigs. It was still hard to buy. "Whoa, hold on a minute. Rewind. Magic?" I said.

He just kept on looking at me. Then he smiled and said "Would you like proof?" Without giving me time to answer, he drew out the stick again. He pointed it at the toilet. A shower of colored sparks and lights flew out of it. It wasn't the flume, just a bathroom fireworks display. In a toilet.

He waved the stick in the air, as if swatting invisible flies. The fireworks shut off and the toilet was a normal toilet again. Then Mr. D (I decided he was Mr. D for now, since I couldn't remember his name.) looked expectantly at me with a pleasant smile. "Okay," I said, "I believe you. Magic is real. So what are you, a magician-traveler? Why am I here? You seem pretty chipper for someone whose territory could be in danger."

The guy smiled, and gestured to the door. "Shall we enter the Three Broomsticks before I tell you? It's quite a roundabout story. I'll buy." He was offering to buy me refreshments. After being on the menu for God-knows-how-long, this was a pretty good deal.

So we sat and drank something warm and delicious called Butterbeer. Much like Sniggers, but without the bitter foretaste. And Dumbledore (that was his name) told me the story. There was this evil wizard, who fifteen years ago tried to murder this family. When he got to the kid, a baby at the time, he couldn't kill it. Instead, his spell turned on him and the kid survived, with nothing but a lightning bolt scar on his head.

The name of the evil dude who got wasted was Voldermort, but most people in the wizarding world are too scared to call him by name. Harry Potter was the name of the kid who survived, and Dumbledore thinks he's special.

So now moldy Voldy is back, and has tried to waste this Harry kid again three times in the past four years. By skill or by chance, he has managed to stay alive. Harry attends the school Hogwarts, where Dumbledore is the headmaster.

Hang in there guys; I'm getting to where Halla and Saint Daine comes into play. So now it's out that Voldermort is back and Harry is a big hero again. Okay here it comes. Harry is the new traveler from Gwahatyra. Dumbledore will stay around as long as he is needed for each crisis. He's guessing maybe two years, or so. Harry doesn't know he's a traveler.

Saint Daine is on Gwahatyra. Apparently this Dumbledore guy is as smart as he says, because he already had Saint Daine's plan figured out. All he would tell me was Saint Daine wanted to use Voldermort to bring about the destruction of the territory. Saint Daine was going to go to Lord Voldermort with open arms, and offer his services to him.

While helping Voldermort, Saint Daine would ultimately use the guy's evil longings against him through manipulation. Even though Voldermort was bad, Saint Daine was badder. My job in this whole mess would be to help Harry and Dumbledore win against the combined evil of the demon and the wizards.

"So, at the beginning of the school year, you are Bobby Pendragon, fifth year transfer student to Hogwarts. You will be rooming with Harry and his friends in Gryffindor tower." Dumbledore said cheerily, downing his Brandy in one gulp.

I was confused, to say the least. "But I'm not a wizard." I said "Wouldn't it be suspicious for a nor-, _er,_ a _muggle _to be attending a school of witchcraft and wizardry?" He smiled and put the tips of his fingers together. He looked me in the eye and said "But you are a wizard, Bobby!" I just stared at him, feeling sorry to burst his bubble. He must have read my mind, because he went on enthusiastically "It is because of your traveler nature. For example, have you ever had trouble communicating on a territory? No. You automatically understand and are fluent in the native language.

"This is how it works with magic and traveling to Gwahatyra. A traveler from an outside territory who has zero magical aptitude normally would have merely to step from the flume in the lavatory, and they have magical powers. Like the language, it is natural with the territory.

"So you see Bobby, you would not be considered anything of a muggle here on Gwahatyra." He concluded. I sat, absorbing it all. So while I was there, I had magical powers. That was pretty freakin' cool.

"So I guess I get to go to school after all." I said. There was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eye as he answered me. "Yes, I guess you do. Now, let's go, and I'll arrange lodging for you." My time as a wizard had begun.


	3. Grouchiness on Grimmauld Place

All I own is Gwahatyra. Everything else is the property of J.K. Rowling and The creators of Pendragon. The characters belong to their original author, and I'm too lazy to come up with a new one of my own. Happy reading!

Harry, Hogwarts, and Halla

Chapter 3: Grouchiness on Grimmauld Place

Harry, bored, lay across his bed in a state of lazy disarray. He was splayed out amongst the mountainous piles of books, paper, pots of ink, and various articles of clothing. In addition to his unwillingness to conform to the household's standards for cleanliness and personal hygiene, Harry's mind was in a state of unrest.

The cause of his agitation was the relentless memories of the night in the graveyard; they just would not allow him any peace of mind. Earlier he had been in such a foul mood that he had snapped at Hedwig. She still had yet to make another appearance, after flying off with an indignant hoot to deliver his mail.

As Harry's mood darkened, the sky outside followed suit, along with the atmosphere in the empty house. Harry's blood froze as he heard a sound, the whisper of a swishing cloak. After a silent moment, he laughed at himself. _Now I'm paranoid that Voldermort is around every corner!_ He thought dismissively.

Then he heard it again. Then there were voices, whispers. Harry took out his wand, and crept down the hallway to the stairwell. Before he could move a muscle, six imposing figures whipped around the corner to face him, lit wands aloft.

"Uh, is that you, Professor?" Harry exclaimed in surprise. For standing before him at the front of the group were Remus Lupin and Mad-eye Moody. Before anyone could get out a further greeting, Moody interjected in his typical suspicious style, saying, "Someone test him; he could be a death eater."

A young woman with bubble-gum pink hair rolled her eyes, and pointedly asked "Harry? Really? Like he's going to be an imposter." While Mad-eye gurgled back to her, Lupin turned back to Harry and quizzed him dutifully. "What is the form of your patronus?"

Harry replied "a stag." Lupin nodded, and said "come on, let's go. Go get your trunk." After a quick introduction, Harry walked off with the pink-haired lady, whose name he knew now to be Nymphadora Tonks, though she preferred to be called by her surname.

When they entered his room, Tonks seemed relieved. "Ah, this is much better. It's very messy; not like those spick-and-span muggles here. Harry shuffled his feet, embarrassed as he hastily packed his few belongings.

Opening his wardrobe, Tonks scrutinized her reflection. She said something about pink making her look washed-out and Harry stared in amazement as she pinched up her face, as if trying to concentrate. He yelped when with a sharp _pop! _Her hair suddenly turned a shocking shade of purple.

"Ho- how did you do that?" he spluttered. "I'm a metamorphmagus," she replied, "so I can change my appearance at will." She winked at him and said "I bet you wouldn't mind hiding that scar, once in a while, eh?"

Without another word, she levitated his trunk down the stairs and out the door. Moody had them fly in formation, under a disillusionment charm, which had a chameleon-like effect on them and made their appearance blend in with whatever their surroundings were. Harry thought the charm felt like a trickle of water running down the back of his head and neck.

Tonks nearly took Moody's head off when he suggested looping around in case of trackers. "Do you want us to be on time or not?" she exploded, frustrated. When they finally touched down, Harry found a crumpled piece of parchment being waved in front of his nose. It was clutched in Moody's calloused claws.

"Take this and read to yourself the address that is on it. Do not read out loud." The grizzled ex-auror commanded. The parchment read "Number twelve, Grimmauld Place." He looked up as he heard a loud rumbling sound, accompanied by many moans and creaks. The tall, dark apartments in front of him were moving apart, spooky in the flickering lamplight of the dark street. The crumbling sidewalk seemed to shake as a tall, lean building appeared before them, squished between the other two buildings.

All was silent after that, except for Moody muttering about someone being late. Wordlessly, the group moved forward to enter the house. It was a dark and dreary place, full of the same homey charm the Slytherin dungeons gave off. Heads of house-elves dotted the walls, and ancient suits of armor stood stoic in the shadowy corners.

A while later, Ron and Hermione were informing Harry about everything that he had missed so far that summer. The Weasleys were all staying at Grimmauld place along with Hermione. Apparently the house was the headquarters for the Order of the Pheonix, the opposition against Voldermort that was led by Dumbledore.

They went downstairs, trying to listen in on a super-secret mission that the Order didn't want them to hear. Finally they gave up; there was no way they would get past Mrs. Weasley's anti-eavesdropping spells.

They were sitting on a dirty old couch, when Harry heard a familiar voice say his name. He turned around and embraced the shaggy individual behind him. "Welcome back, Harry." Sirius Black said.

They were still in full man-hug mode when a voice from behind drawled "Godson and godfather reunite. _So _touching; I think I'm tearing up." Snape intoned sardonically. Sirius let out a growl "Back off _Snivellus_" He snarled.

Suddenly, both men were at each other's throats, wands pointing at each other's foreheads. Molly and Arthur worked fast and hard to separate the childhood enemies. Finally, Snape stepped back, and said he had places to be. "Rather than lounging around all day, some of us have important things to do." He continued with a sniff.

Sirius's eyes threw glares like daggers at his rival. Pure loathing was plain on the faces of both wizards. It ended as quickly as it started when Snape stalked out, his billowy black cloak swirling behind.

The hours went by very much the same each day. Most of the time they just cleaned and tried to make Grimmauld place inhabitable by humans, but it was proving to be a difficult task. Sirius's half-crazed house-elf Kreacher was of little use, as every time he saw them he would mutter "Mudblood" at Hermione and stare in frightened wonder at Harry, muttering "bane of the Dark Lord" among his other profanities.

That night, Tonks and Lupin came for dinner. After Molly had waved her wand to clean up, the adults kicked Harry and his friends out of the kitchen for a meeting. Or so they thought; Harry wasn't giving up that easily. Finally, he and everyone else (excluding Ginny) were given entrance. What he learned shocked him.

"Voldermort is building an army" Sirius said. "He is gathering followers. We are trying to do the same, but I am afraid I must say he is doing much better than we are." Harry just sat, waiting. "Voldermort is after something. We aren't sure what, but he wants it bad." He continued.

"He is looking for a weapon of some sort, something that he can use to bring down the Order…" Sirius trailed off. Harry moved closer, and asked "What kind of weapon?" Just as Sirius was about to say more, Molly intervened. (She was opposed to the children participating in the first place. "That's enough. Now off to bed, all of you. No 'buts'!"

The next morning, Harry woke up late in the morning, groggy. He shuffled down the stairs for breakfast, when he noticed a stranger on the couch. It was a youth not much older than his self. The boy had raven hair and dark eyes, that had a depth that suggested he had been through more trouble than his years would suggest.

Harry dragged himself over to the boy, and said "Hey, who are you? Are you part of the Order?" The boy looked at Harry quizzically, and said "I'm Pendragon. Bobby, that is. Uh, who are you?" Harry paused a moment. This guy couldn't be a muggle, could he? Considering he was in Grimmauld place, Harry had to guess that he was a wizard, maybe muggle born, and just lived under a rock.

"I'm Harry Potter. Er, Pleased to meet you, Bobby Pendragon." He said awkwardly. Bobby just smiled as they shook hands and yawned, saying "Oh man am I beat. Your man Dumbledore came and brought me here last night, and then up and left, just telling me to get some rest. A strange guy, huh?"

Looking at Harry, Bobby cocked his head and said "Hey dude, you all right? Hey man?" Harry stood stock-still. He felt like he had been slapped across the face. Dumbledore came and hadn't said a thing to him? He had been hoping to get a word or two in, but the old coot didn't even bother looking at him.

"I HAVE BEEN STARVED OF CONTACT ALL SUMMER AND I DON'T EVEN GET A _HI_?" he fumed, his voice echoing throughout the house. He continued, on a rampage. "HE JUST DROPS SOME GUY AT THE DOOR AND LEAVES, WITHOUT ONCE LOOKING BACK?! HE'S REALLY GOING TO IGNORE ME LIKE THIS? AFTER ALL I'VE BEEN THROUGH! AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE! HE DOESN'T EVEN ACKNOWLEDGE THE FACT THAT I EXIST!"

Bobby just stared and covered his ears. What had he said? Just then, shrill shrieks emitted from the portrait of a gaunt woman as large curtains covering the picture were pulled back. "FILTH! SCUM! YOU BESMERCH THE HOUSE OF BLACK" it screamed, completely drowning out Harry's own rant.

Sirius and Arthur rushed into the room and struggled to pull the curtains in front of the raving portrait, who seemed to throw herself into a further rage at the sight of Harry's godfather. "YOU," she hissed "SPAWN OF THE DEVIL, OUTSIDER! UPSURPER WHO BROUGHT SUCH WORTHLESS BOGEYS INTO MY HALLOWED HOME, I DESPISE YOU!"

With those last words, she was snuffed out in an instant by the heavy curtain. Sirius turned and said "Ah, Harry, Pendragon, I see you've met my mother."

_**Ha ha! Harry has a temper. Poor Pendragon! Oh, the wonderful chaos…**_


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I don't own Harry Potter or Pendragon. I _do _however own the made up territory of Gwahatyra. Thanks to my reviewers, I appreciate everything that is said whether good or bad. Sorry for taking such a ridiculously long time to update; I had a little trouble getting into "Bobby" writing mode, ya know with the witticism and blunt descriptions. Happy reading!

Harry, Hogwarts, and Halla

Chapter 4: Strange Happenings

Okay, so when it came time for Dumbledore to pay for our drinks, I was still processing the information bouncing around my head, trying to make sense of it all. The one thing I knew for certain was how this territory could be our most difficult battle yet. Not only did we have Saint Daine to worry about, we had some super-scary, super-powerful evil dude who could wipe people from the face of the earth with a stick. Not to mention the bevy of magical thugs who supported him.

So now Mr. Prehistoric Know-it-all (a.k.a. Dumbledore) was going to take me to wherever it was I was supposed to stay until school started up (Somehow I hadn't thought I would be back in school while Saint Daine was still bent on destroying all of Halla…practicing magic tricks, no less…)

He did something called appirating, which at first I thought sounded like fluming, a little. I soon discovered I was wrong. Basically he used "magic" to transport the matter of our bodies from one place to another in under five seconds flat, those being the worst five seconds of my life, which says a lot. It felt like I was being crushed by a tang and being dismembered all at the same time.

Needless to say, it was a very unpleasant five seconds. I had a feeling that there would be a lot about this place that was unpleasant. But still better than Eelong… So anyway, when we got wherever he was going, he gave me a slip of paper and to just look at the address. It read "Number 12, Grimmauld Place." Confused, I did as he asked.

D-man looked at some contraption he had in his robe pocket that looked like a watch, and he said "it should arrive… now." Just then I fell over backward in shock at what I then witnessed. "What the hell?!" I shouted as the ground shook and a dark, ominous-looking building suddenly appeared and squished itself in between numbers eleven and thirteen.

Yes, Mark, I said the building moved and squeezed itself between two others. So what? Anyways, my ass was still throbbing from contact with the unforgiving sidewalk when my wizened guide swished past me and made his way to the door, saying, "Ah, yes, right on time." Stopping to face me he said "Come on now, spit spot! If we hurry and are rightly polite, we may earn ourselves a lemon drop…"

Not really having much of a choice, I followed him, rubbing my sore backside as I went. Walking down the hallway was a gruesome experience on its own, and my stomach nearly turned coming through the door. The inside of the house was huge and could only be described as "elegant gothic." (Courtney, please don't make fun of me for that one; it was scary but really regal looking…)

Everything was green, silver, or black. The walls were adorned with the heads of some goblin-like creature; all with large, bat-like ears, wrinkled skin, and bulbous eyes. Suits of armor inhabited the shadowy corners and passageways, and a large, dusty staircase could be seen.

The rest of the night's events were strange, but fairly uneventful by my standards. I met a man and a woman who both had shockingly bright ginger hair on their heads, and learned their names to be Arthur and Molly Weasley. They seemed a little overbearing, and the man asked me many odd questions about everyday life, like toasters, but they were nice.

Dumbledore brought me into the kitchen with him to talk alone with another man, who he said was his acolyte. The guy was creepy, right up there with Saint Daine, but without the evil aura. Nobody was that scary.

He looked oddly batlike, what with his tall, thin frame and large black cloak. That coupled with his greasy black locks, beady eyes, and very prominent nose made me half expect the guy to jump in front of me with his arm in front of his nose saying "I vant to suck your blood!"

Until he spoke, that is. He looked at me disdainfully, and drawled out "_This_ is the traveler you told me about? He is clearly confused, and seems to have a level of competence that rivals only _Potter's_…" The disgust was evident in his voice, and contempt leaked from his very pores. It was obvious he hated whoever he was talking about with every fiber of his being, and he compared me with that person. Scratch what I said about no one being as scary as Saint Daine, 'cause this guy came pretty close.

As I cowered in my seat like a moron, Dumbledore chuckled and went on as if nothing was said. "Ah, Severus! This is Bobby Pendragon, the lead traveler. As you know, he is here to help us stop Saint Daine while he is here, and will be enrolling in Hogwarts this fall. Would you care for a lemon drop? They're quite delightful."

Ignoring Sir Sneers-a-Lot, he turned to me and said "This is Severus Snape, the potions master at Hogwarts and my acolyte." I had collected myself by this point, so I just sat there and had a stare-down with Mr. Tall, Dark, and Not-So-Handsome. Unfortunately for me, batty won with that now infamous sneer of his.

With another smirk, he turned to Dumbledore yet again, and continued talking about how inadequate I was to be the lead traveler. "_Professor,_ I _cannot_ see how this pathetic _bogey_ of a boy could be the answers to our prayers concerning the battle for Halla." He stated. (I had no idea what a "bogey" was, but I'm sure it wasn't a compliment.) My eccentric acquaintance only smiled, and cheerfully replied "Yes, well, isn't that what you said about Harry? And what a promising wizard he is turning out to be…)

The Wannabe Dracula's eyes bulged in their sockets, and his face twisted into something between a disgusted grimace and a prize-winning sneer of pure loathing. "I believe I said that he was the pathetic reincarnation of his pompous, arrogant, dunderhead father, and that he couldn't complete basic tasks without the help of his lapdog Weasley and the insufferable muggle born know-it-all who tags along with them."

Whoa, okay. Note to self: don't get on the possibly-a-vampire's bad side. Though it seems, luckily enough for me, I'm already there… I thought it might be time to speak for myself, and show that I did know a little about what was going on. "So hold on. Where are we? I thought we were supposed to be looking for info on Big V's master plans here."

Snape openly ogled me, appalled. In horror-struck tones he replied "The Big V? You call one of the most powerful wizards of all time (second only to the smiling man next to you) the Big V?" he turned to Dumbly "are you sure you have the correct person? He's not an imposter or a replacement or some sort of mistake?" Man, this guy wanted me gone. His tone was almost that of uncharacteristic desperation… I'm always just showered with affection; his warmth was just overwhelming. Yeah, not so much.

I snapped out of my bitter reverie when my Mister Merlin Man jumped up with all traces of humor gone. He seemed to grow, and the air crackled and snapped with the tension. His voice was deep and powerful as he declared "Severus that is enough. He is who I say he is, and all this tomfoolery is growing tiresome for one as old as me. Time is running short for me tonight, so I will explain briefly what is going to happen, so all will be clear to both of you."

Damn this guy could be scary. Talk about multiple personalities….

He continued, "Bobby is here to help Harry realize his role as Gwahatyra's traveler. Severus, you know as well as I that there can only be one traveler, and I am long past overdue. I have shouldered the burden for as long as I could, seeing as how the boy has so much upon his shoulders already."

Snape grumbled, and I just stood, waiting. Dumbledore went on,

"You know very well everything I am telling you; this is just for Bobby's benefit and to refresh your apparently slipping memory." He turned to me, and I said "what about Saint Daine and Voldy-whatsit?" as Snape emitted odd, strangled sounds from his throat. Dumbledore smiled, the eye twinkle and seemingly calm manner returning as he replied "I think you should focus on the present. You need to think about how you're going to explain to Harry, and you need to learn what you can to blend in. As for those against us, I have everything taken care of. This brilliant mind of mind isn't only used for thinking up clever, candy-themed passwords you know!"

Whoa. Backtrack. He had it all figured out? And he wasn't going to tell me? What the hell?! I mean, here I am, coming along, being flushed down toilets, attacked by fire-breathing creepy-crawlies, harassed by greasy bat-people who are waving sticks in my face, all to help their territory escape total destruction, and they think they can just leave me in the dark? I repeat: what the hell?!!

Apparently this senile old loon knew what I was thinking, as he said "If I told you what I knew, my ingenious plan wouldn't work. But then, of course, I would just come up with a new one… ah well, you'll be fine." Modesty wasn't really his thing, was it?

Without looking away from me he tittered "Oh, look at the time! I'm afraid I must be on my way. I'll arrange for your stay here until you come to Hogwarts. Do yourself a favor and get some rest. Adventures are so exciting, hmm?" and popped out of existence. I was still standing there with my mouth hanging down, acting like my lower jaw wanted to touch my toes.

"Senile old fool…" I heard Snape mumble, and with a sneer and a scowl and a snap-crackle-pop he, too, was gone. Dazed, I went into the living room again. The two redhead adults were there, and Molly came over to me. "How rude of them to just disapparate on you like that!"

Even though I had no idea what she was talking about, I nodded. My philosophy for things I don't understand was just nod and smile, but I had issues with the smiling part there. I think I went into shock.

I was vaguely aware of Molly and Arthur talking and showing me to my room. It was the same as the rest of the house; musty and dark. Oh, and did I mention creepy?

I think the reason I was so freaked out was because despite fluming through a toilet, this territory had seemed a lot like Third Earth; almost exact. Then it all came crashing down around me when Dumbledore showed up and brought me up to speed, what with magic and schools called "Hogwarts" and more evil superpowers rising up against common, sane people. If you can call this place sane.

Unable to figure out what else to do, I slept in my clothes. Or tried to sleep, at least... After finding out that people with magic powers could just pop in or out of anywhere they wanted, there was no way I was taking my eyes off of those shadowy corners. And with the closet door slightly ajar, like hell was I going to get any rest. Nuh-uh.

Let's fast forward through me jumping at every moan and creak the house made; you guys don't need to hear that stuff. So now, it's morning. There's a knock on the door, and I nearly fall over as I hurdle to open it. After the night I had, I would welcome Saint Daine for living, breathing company.

Well… maybe that's going a bit far. Anyway, I managed to open my door without acquiring new wounds, and found myself face-to face with a tall boy who looked a lot like Arthur.

"'Ello newbie," he said. Before I could say anything, another person popped into existence on top of my head. "Ahrghooff!" I yelled as he came crashing down. He jumped up and brushed himself off, saying "Oh, sorry there mate. I'm still having trouble with stuff like that. Eh, George?"

The guy who woke me up, apparently named George, replied "Hmff. Bloody hell, Fred, he's only been here one night and you're falling all over him already." I looked up at the two, and saw double. Shit, twins.

"This is Fred…" apparently George said,

"And this is George" Fred finished. I stood, and said "I'm Bobby." They nodded, and smiled, and waited. I remembered my meeting with Dumbledore, and went on "I'm a transfer student. From America."

They nodded, and motioned me to follow. It was a little creepy how they had everything in sync… I got down to breakfast, and nearly cried at the sight before me. There was a huge table filled with plates piled high with eggs, pancakes, waffles, sausage, bacon, toast, pastries, and fruits. I was in heaven.

After eating things like gloid (and other various far, far less appetizing things.) for so long, real food was a gift from the gods. I sat down between Fred and George, and followed their example in piling my plate high with glorious food. After my food-induced high left me, I chewed more slowly and noticed more people at the table. There were Molly and Arthur, the latter engrossed in a conversation about rubber ducks with a girl who looked about my age, with wild brown curls. Another girl sat next to her, conversing with Molly. I could only assume this girl was another Weasley, as she also had hair of fire and a pale complexion.

Across from me sat a man, who was pale and had shoulder-length ebony hair. His features hinted heavily that he may have been a handsome youth. He looked… bored. And unhappy. Like a dog who had been thrown a bone, and then reprimanded for taking it. It looked like his bone was taken away from him.

He noticed me staring at him, and he smiled. Ouch; he definitely hadn't been to a dentist in quite a while. Though his teeth were white (most of them), they were crooked enough so that when he grinned, it would be scary, like a skull.

I smiled back and said "I'm Bobby Pendragon." At a loss of what to do next, I complimented the food, hoping to start a normal conversation. "The food is really good. I haven't eaten stuff like this in a very long time." He laughed and said "Yeah. I had no problem adjusting to Molly's cooking after thirteen years of prison food. I'm Sirius."

Thirteen years in prison? Well… he was here, so he had to be a good guy. I decided to reserve judgment for now. Before I could say anything he went on, "You're probably thinking about me being in prison for thirteen years." He laughed harshly "don't worry. It was a big misunderstanding where I was falsely accused of mass murder."

I stared, and he continued "Yeah. One of my former best friends had just betrayed my best friend and family to Voldermort, and I hunted him down. He killed a bunch of people, faked his death to go with theirs, and left me to be dragged off to Azkaban. Just in case you didn't know."

I recovered pretty well, I think. I said "That's harsh. No, it plain sucks. Ass. Stuff like that has happened to me too, and it is the worst feeling in the world." He smiled at me again, and nodded. Trying to lighten the mood, I quipped "on that note, it's nice to meet you, Sirius." Laughing, he changed the subject as I grabbed another slice of pumpkin bread.

"So Dumbledore dumped you here too, did he?" I nodded, and Sirius went on, a mischievous grin spreading on his face as he said "I also hear you met Snivellus. A melancholy old bat, isn't he?" I guessed he meant Snape, so I smiled and replied "Sir Sneers-a-lot had it in for me, I think. He kept trying to get Dumbledore to ditch me."

Sirius just shook his head. He chuckled darkly, and said "You know, I bet he just didn't want to have another person to teach. It looks like Molly wants to clean up; why don't you finish your pastry in the next room? Don't worry about the table; it's my house, so I'll help clean." He smiled again. This guy wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine, but he tried his best to be positive.

He frowned and grumbled out "if that mangy excuse for a house-elf did his job, we wouldn't have to do this…" I didn't know how to reply, so I nodded and smiled and excused myself. I went into the other room and sat down on the couch. The couch was just as old and melancholy as the rest of the place; I wondered why Sirius didn't try to liven it up a bit.

Though it seemed that he didn't really care about that much; he just needed shelter and food, and he was good to go. I wish I were so down-to-earth and suited to a rugged lifestyle, seeing as one was being forced on me by my traveler-ness.

As I chomped on the last of my pastry, thinking about home décor and the future of Halla, I heard footsteps. I looked over to the stairs, and saw a skinny boy about my age with large round glasses, unruly black hair, and green eyes shuffling in my direction.

The dark haired boy came over to me with a confused expression and asked "Who are you? Are you part of the Order?" The order? I was just as confused as he seemed, though his seemed more due to drowsiness than anything else.

I said "I'm Pendragon. Bobby, that is." He still looked confused, and it dawned on me that I had no idea who I was talking to. So I asked the obvious question "Uh, who are you?" and he stared at me in apparent shock. Jeez, it didn't seem like too crazy a question…

His shock was explained when he answered my question. "I'm Harry Potter. Er, pleased to meet you, Bobby Pendragon." Ah. Harry Potter. Dumbledore had explained to me that he was famous for beating Voldermort as an infant. He seemed awkward, so I tried to be casual and comforting as I shook his hand and yawned, saying "Oh man am I beat. Your man Dumbledore came and brought me here last night, and then up and left, telling me to get some rest. A strange guy, huh?"

Harry stiffened and stood, as if in a trance. Genuinely concerned, I said "Hey dude, you all right?" All hell broke loose. Harry shook violently before exploding into a loud rant, yelling "I HAVE BEEN STARVED OF CONTACT AND I DON'T EVEN GET A _HI?_"

He was seriously pissed off; his voice echoed through the creepy house as he fumed. "HE JUST DROPS SOME GUY AT THE DOOR AND LEAVES, WITHOUT ONCE LOOKING BACK?! HE'S REALLY GOING TO IGNORE ME LIKE THIS? AFTER ALL I'VE BEEN THROUGH! AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE! HE DOESN'T EVEN ACKNOWLEDGE THE FACT THAT I EXIST!"

Deciding it would be best to cover my ears, I just sat there. What the hell had I said? It turns out that that was just a taste of what hell is like, because after that things really got crazy.

In the hallway, the large curtains were thrown back by some unseen force as Harry's voice was drowned out by that of a shrill old woman. "FILTH! SCUM! YOU BESMERCH THE HOUSE OF BLACK!"

As Sirius and Arthur dashed out of the kitchen, I realized who was talking. Or rather, what.

Mark, Courtney, you won't believe me (or maybe you will, considering the past couple of years…) but it was a picture. A painting of a sickly old woman with wild eyes thrashed in its frame and screamed its head off. (Yes it moved, and it was a portrait, so I wasn't sure if it could scream off an ass that wasn't there…)

The two adult men tried to wrestle the curtains shut, and the painting went wild at the sight of Sirius. "YOU! SPAWN OF THE DEVIL, OUTSIDER! UPSURPER WHO BROUGHT SUCH WORTHLESS BOGEYS INTO MY HALLOWED HOME, I DESPISE YOU!" She screeched, reaching tones I doubted were supposed to come from human throats.

Finally, they got the curtain shut with a final heave, and a heavily panting Sirius turned to face us. (Just in case you were wondering, it seemed Harry had momentarily forgotten his side of the yelling.) Sirius said "Ah, Harry, Pendragon, I see you've met my mother."

_**To be continued in chapter 5 of Harry, Hogwarts, and Halla…**_


End file.
